


Dance With Me Tonight

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Olly Murs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: You and Henry go on a date to the fair, and he surprises you by signing up to compete in a dancing contest hosted at a tent.





	Dance With Me Tonight

“Let’s go to the fair.” Henry went to where you were sitting, taking your hand in both of his.

“What? Why?” You questioned, unsure what brought this up. And how did he know the fair was coming to town?

“Because I know you’d like it. And besides, any excuse for me to take you out is fine with me,” Henry winked, and his lopsided grin kept you from saying anything but yes.

“Someone’s eager. Okay, let me get ready and we can go.” You pecked his cheek lightly before you ran to you and Henry’s room in the bunker to change.

After a few minutes of indecisiveness about your outfit, Henry smirked from the doorway at you. He was excited to get out of the bunker with you. When he was on a supply run the other day, there were some kids talking about going to the fair when the weekend came. He asked them where, and they gladly told him.

You didn’t notice him adoring you from afar, too busy having an existential crisis to bother looking. Henry went to a discarded sundress laying on the corner of your shared bed, holding it in front of you. 

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=106197680

“How about this one?” You almost walked around him, then you did a double-take.

“Holy- When did you get in here?” He scared you at his unknown entry and he smiled, still holding the dress in front of you. He said nothing, thrusting the dress in your hands, then going to the closet and pulling out a matching pair of new Converse you had bought the week before.

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=142499621

Once he had those in one hand, he grabbed a pair of socks and finally rested everything on the bed gracefully. “What do you think, dear? Too much?”

You smiled, kissing his cheek. “Who would’ve known you had such good fashion sense?” He turned a little pink, leaving to let you change.  
___  
You and Henry had taken his Chrysler Imperial to the fair, parking it in the designated area before Henry takes your hand, opening the door for you. He kisses the hand he was holding and you smile widely at his actions. Henry was one of the only reasons you believed chivalry wasn’t dead.

As the two of you walked towards the entrance, you came upon an old man sitting on a footstool, an old cigar box guitar in his hands. He was playing a cover of Ain’t No Sunshine by Bill Withers, too concentrated on his music to notice the couple awing his talent and the uniqueness of the instrument.

Henry pulled his wallet out of a pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill and setting it next to him. The man noticed you then, ceasing the song to speak.

“No man, I ain’t playing for money. I play for the sake of playing,” the old man smiled at Henry, giving him back the bill.

“Could I pay you back somehow? It’s the least I can do.” You had no clue what Henry was planning, but the guitar player caught his drift. He took his guitar off his lap, handing your boyfriend the metal finger cover and the guitar. You said nothing as Henry started to strum what you recognized as Sweet Home Alabama, the old man singing to Henry’s playing.

You were shocked; you had no idea that Henry could play, and when Henry started to sing along with him, you were completely gobsmacked. Henry sensed this, sending a wink and a sly smirk your way, knowing what he does to you.

Henry and the man shook hands, Henry giving back his things before entwining your hand with his once again. After pleasantries were exchanged, the two of you continued the short trek to the fair entry.  
“Tickets for two, please,” Henry spoke for you once you both had reached the booth. The ticket clerk ripped off your tickets, handing them to you and Henry with a smile.

“Enjoy the fair, you two,” The man waved as you entered the fair with grins on your faces, wondering what to do first.

“Henry,” you had your eye on a food truck and saw the sign above it, stating what it served. It was the best fair food you had ever known.

“What dear?” His response made you remember what time he was really from; the way he spoke endearments made your heart flutter, knowing that you were one of the luckier ones in that sense.  
“Let’s go get a funnel cake!” When you saw a smile creep onto his face, you took that as a yes to all but drag him to the food truck. He laughed with you, your eagerness being contagious to him like it were a flu. But you were the only one he would never want to get rid of.

The two of you ate the pastry as you walked, enjoying the sounds of the children laughing, the music playing, the shouts of glee when someone beat a game. It was like a symphony in your ears.  
____

The two of you were on the ferris wheel, Henry’s face illuminated in the soft evening glow. Combined with the flashing lights of the fair barely reaching your perch at the top, it looked like heaven on Earth. You would have wanted to stay there forever, but Henry had other plans as the two of you were up and walking again once the ride stopped.

Throughout the rest of the evening, the two of you played games, rode various rides, and ate plenty of fair food with grins and the other’s lips on your faces.

You were walking contently with your hand in his when Henry suddenly stopped, jerking you to a halt. You watched him curiously and you were the only one who saw his smirk develop; it was a beautiful sight.

“Let’s dance, darling.” The words were out of his mouth in a hurry, and you could see the way his eyes lit up as he watched the various people spinning and twirling their partners.  
“Henry, this is a competition, I don’t think they’ll let us dance just for fun.” You didn’t want to burst his bubble, but you knew how cruel people could be in this day and age and they wouldn’t hesitate to kick the two of you out for dancing poorly and making their contest look bad.

He turned to face you, both hands holding yours in front of you. “Who said we wouldn’t compete?” As the words came out, he let go of one hand and in turn, pulled you towards the table holding the sign-ups.  
“Are there any slots open, ma’am?” Henry asked a smile on his face. The woman saw you behind him and she smiled sweetly.

“You two came just in time, there are only two spaces left and they have your names all on them! Just sign your names here, and pick up your number, and away you go!” She seemed super preppy, but you weren’t sure if it was an act or if she really thought you two were the cat’s pajamas, per say.

“Thank you,” You signed your name next to Henry’s, then picking up the numbers and pinning them to each other’s back.

“Good luck you two! You look so adorable together!” Her grin was toothy and her voice was sickly sweet, you felt like you’d get a cavity if you talked to her any longer. So you waved behind your back at her, Henry guiding you to the makeshift dance floor.  
___  
You were astounded at Henry’s dancing capabilities. You had no idea whatsoever his feet were so quick and he knew how to keep time like he did. Two or three songs after you two took the floor, there were only three other couples left on the floor. A crowd developed on all sides of the area, eager to watch the remaining dancers duke it out to the last song of the night. The announcer went to the center of the floor, megaphone in hand.

“We started with twenty couples on this floor, and now only four remain! The best of the best! The cream of the crop! It’s the last song, so you eight guys and gals need to dance your hearts out to this one! Good luck to everyone, and let the dancing begin!”

Cheers from the crowd rang in your ears as the song started, Henry leading you back to the dancefloor. The song started, and your eyebrows raised at what it was. Henry has caught you singing in the shower to it and humming it while doing research; needless to say, you love that song.

Henry noticed this, and you could just see the gears in his head turning. You wouldn’t have to wait long to figure out why he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, seeing as the beat started to pick up. Then again, you’d be too busy keeping up with him to process much else.

_“My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby_   
_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies_   
_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_   
_On the floor up and close getting lost in it_   
_I won't give up without a fight_

_I just wanna, oh baby_   
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_   
_So come on, oh baby_   
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_   
_I loosen up and let your hands go down, down_   
_But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

_I feel the music moving through your body_   
_And looking at you I can tell you want me_   
_Don't stop, keep going till the morning light, yeah_

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark_   
_acting like you didn't have a care_   
_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and_   
_we'd be dancing the whole damn night like_

_Oh baby,_   
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_   
_So come on, oh baby_   
_I just want you to dance with me tonight”_

Once the dance was over, it was like nothing else mattered. Henry wasn’t a time traveler from 1958, you weren’t a hunter, and the two of were the happiest couple in existence in that moment. He cupped your face with both hands, his pink lips caressing yours gently. This was the best night of your life, and nothing, no monster or human alike, would be able to take this memory away from you.


End file.
